Broken Wing-Alternate Version
by Polgara17
Summary: Casey Cooke is heartbroken to discover that she lost her soulmate in the personalities of Kevin Wendell Crumb and prays for help. One version of this story is on my Ao3 this is what happens when my OC makes a different choice.
1. Chapter 1 a realization

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Casey was in shock. That was the only excuse she could come up with for why it had taken her so long to realize the truth. She stared at the names decorating he legs subconsciously knowing there were more on her back. She didn't know who they belonged too, she hadn't met them yet except for one written in a childish scrawl on the side of her foot 'Hedwig'. As she thought that her eyes went to the soul mark seeing a couple others o the way down including 'Ian' and 'Kat'. Suddenly she was mad really mad. Why would God, if he even did exist give her the other half of her soul and then rip it away. She screamed her frustration to the sky demanding answers having no idea that the second she invoked God's name it became a prayer and somebody was listening./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"****/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Madison was walking down the street head bobbing lightly to the music coming out of her iPod when she heard a voice. At first she brushed it off but then she started paying attention when it didn't stop and got louder. Raziel removed their ear buds and lifted their head slightly hearing someone scream the loss of their soulmate. Raziel could relate and from the sound of the rant they had only met for a short time before they had been ripped apart. Raziel weighed their options, what was to gained from helping this mortal. 'You would be able to give them what you never had' a traitorous voice in the back of their head that sounded a lot like Castiel. Madison cursed under her breath, looks like she would be helping this girl, 'Casey' her mind provided, whether she liked it or not. /p 


	2. Chapter 2 A Dream and an Angel

This is what Madison/Raziel looks like

Casey's foster parents came in soon after she finished her rant. They asked her if she was okay and she said she was just tired which was at least half true. That night she had the strangest dream.

**** Casey's Dream****

Casey was standing in a room. It was big and open and it kind of looked like a small ballroom. Two people came in, one was a man who looked like he had been in the army. He was clearly drunk because he was leaning on the other one, a girl about sixteen with dark short hair and bright blue eyes. "Wrong room" the girl said looking annoyed. "This house is way too big" she mumbled shooting concerned glances at the other guy. The man stated that he remembered this room and started talking about himself and his brother learning to dance in it. The girl laughed and stated that she didn't know how to dance, Casey knew she was lying but she didn't know why. "I'll teach you" the man said stumbling in front of her and offering his hand. "Colonel, you're drunk" the girl said looking amused but slightly hopeful. "William" the man said apparently a Colonel "My name is William". The girl smiled slightly and took his hand. "Okay" she said softly causing William to burst into a huge smile. They started dancing with William whispering instructions to the girl. Casey remembered a song she had heard on the radio ages ago called 'Clarity' and she thought it fit for some reason. She heard the door open behind her and as she was turning around she woke up.

That had to be one of the weirdest dreams Casey had ever had. As she started changing she heard someone knock on the door. There was the murmur of voices talking then she heard her foster mom announce that a friend of Casey's was there which was unusual in itself as Casey didn't have any friends, she as too scared to get close to people. She hurried downstairs only to see the same girl from her dream standing in the doorway. She appeared to be a year older then she was in the dream and was grinning mischievously at her. "Hey Casey" the girl said "we need to talk". Casey wanted to scream but instead she just nodded her head . The girl's grin grew a little as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her back up to her room. There was power behind this girls grasp and Casey got the feeling she could break her wrist without even trying. The girl pushed her slightly so she was sitting on the bed before sitting beside her. "You really blew up last night" the girl said sounding like she was suppressing laughter "you must have been holding that in for a while". Casey's mouth fell open as she stuttered over a question making the girl laugh. "I'm Madison" she said holding out her hand for Casey to shake "I already know you're name Casey". Casey was starting to get scared and a little mad. Madison seemed to sense the question because suddenly the room went dark and even though there were no signs of a storm outside, lightning struck illuminating a huge pair of shadowed wings coming out of Madison's back. "You're an angel" Casey managed to stutter out. "Yup" Madison said as light came back to the room "I know a thing or two about what it is like to lose your soulmate and I want to help you". "How" Casey asked still in a state of shock. A shark like grin appeared on Madison's face. "I have an idea it's crazy stupid but it will work". Before Casey could get a word in edgewise the world faded to black.

A/N Hi everyone if you want to read my original story which is a Time Travel Fix It fic you can check out my ao3 the username is Polgara6


	3. Chapter 3 The start of something bad

Casey slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a giant theater. On her right and left we're Claire and Marcia respectively and three seats down from Marcia was a woman she recognized as Dr. Karen Fletcher. She glanced up and saw in the row above her was who she thought was Dennis but she couldn't be certain till everyone woke up as she was the only one awake. Slowly everyone started to stir with Claire being the first to fully wake up. "Casey what's happening I thought we were dead". "You are" a voice said coming over a speaker system in the room effectively waking everyone else up. "And I fully intend to return you to your previous state of six feet under as soon as we wrap this up". Casey took this opportunity to glance at her soulmate and noticed the crease in his brow 'yup definitely Dennis' she thought.

The girls, Claire and Marcia, started asking what the voice wanted from them. "I thought it was obvious I want you to watch a movie". The second the voice finished talking the screen lit up and you could hear voices saying 'Happy Birthday' and Casey could only stare at her onscreen self in horror. What had she done?


End file.
